Reba
Reba (リバ) is a YouTube singer who has been singing online since 2006. She first joined the YouTube singing community in 2010 when she became a sixth generation member of Hana Project, a dubbing group mostly focused on idol music. She covers songs in Japanese and English, and often sings songs from artists under the Hello! Project umbrella, despite having a deeper voice than most idols. She sings in Murasagi releases as their honorary MEIKO, and participates in other releases as well. Aside from singing, she also regularly does broadcasts on Nico Nama and Twitcasting in Japanese, talking about various topics and sometimes holding karaoke broadcasts. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Murasagi (ムラサギ) # Judge in Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014 (vocals) # Member of Trike's Angels (in the DUBattle Royale) # Member of SUG☆R DISH (in vocaFX) # Participant of the KCEDB2 and the Acoustic Duet Battle with Amanda # Member of ℋanaemi♪ℳelody (in Hybrid Dub Battle 2014) # Member of SUG.4R (in the Urban Chorus Battle and the Blank*Space Battle Royale) # Member of Chachacha (茶茶茶) (in the Teacup Trio Battle 2015 and the μ'sical Trio Festival) # Member of Hana Project # Member of SweetTea (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs (2013.03.30) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2013.04.01) # "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" feat. Hana Project (2013.04.03) # "Internet Karaoke Man" (2013.04.11) # "Meteor" (Entry of vocaFX) feat. SUG☆R DISH (2013.04.20) # "Winter Sleep" (2013.04.23) # "Osanana Blue" (2013.05.04) # "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" feat. Hana Project (2013.05.05) # "Sailor Star Song" feat. Hana Project (2013.06.16) # "Princess Maniacs" (Mashup of Baby Maniacs and Distorted Princess) (Entry of vocaFX) feat. SUG☆R DISH (2013.06.17) # "WAVE" feat. Hana Project (2013.06.22) # "Kazoku ni Narou yo" -Wedding Ver.- under pseudonym Ryuuichi (2013.07.03) # "Yattaruchan" feat. Hana Project (2013.07.15) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (2013.07.23) # "Platinum" (Entry of KCEDB2) feat. Reba and Amanda (2013.08.11) # "Miageta Aoi Sora -Blue Sky-" feat. Hana Project (2013.09.12) # "Nanja Korya?!" feat. Hana Project (2013.08.16) # "Chou HAPPY SONG" feat. Hana Project (2013.08.25) # "Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi" feat. Hana Project (2013.08.26) # "SWEET LOOK" (Mashup of Sweet Escape and New Look) (Entry of KCEDB2) feat. Reba and Amanda (2013.08.29) # "Lady Mermaid" feat. Hana Project (2013.09.06) # "Up Up Typhoon" feat. Hana Project (2013.09.08) # "Romance no Tochuu" feat. Hana Project (2013.09.11) # "ROCK Erotic" feat. Hana Project (2013.10.09) # "Applause" -Acoustic Ver.- (2013.10.15) # "Bokura no Eureka" feat. Hana Project (2013.11.03) # "HA!" feat. Hana Project (2013.11.26) # "Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond" feat. Reba, Antares, ikon, SquaDus, Kluna, Renna, Usachii, Vulkain, Miri, Manon and LemonTea (2013.11.26) # "Giant X'mas ~Yuujou ni Ribbon~ " feat. Hana Project (2013.12.26) # "Hajimete wo Keikenchuu " feat. Hana Project (2014.01.08) # "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" feat. Hana Project (2014.03.29) # "Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo" feat. Hana Project (2014.04.14) # "Nanairo no Stardust" feat. Hana Project (2014.04.17) # "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no Kiss" feat. Hana Project (2014.05.17) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Reba, SquaDus, Miyako, ikon, Renna, and Nyamai (2014.05.19) # "Party x Party" feat. Reba, ikon, Usachii, Renna, Vulkain, and LemonTea (2014.05.25) # "I am" feat. Hana Project (2014.05.25) # "Are Kore Shitai!" feat. Hana Project (2014.05.29) # "COLORFUL VOICE" (Entry of Hybrid Dub Battle) feat. ℋanaemi♪ℳelody (2014.07.19) # "Tawagoto Speaker" feat. Reba, Rena, Catalyst, Angela, Arvy, Azrael, Leila, Naomi, Milky, Chii, MmeNi, Reni and Ryoko (2014.07.21) # "Impulse x Pandemonics" feat. Reba, ikon, Vulkain, Fome, and Beibi (2014.07.29) # "Black Butterfly" feat. Hana Project (2014.07.31) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (Entry of Hybrid Dub Battle) feat. ℋanaemi♪ℳelody (2014.08.24) # "Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho" (2014.09.24) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -Classical Ver.- (Entry of Hybrid Dub Battle) feat. ℋanaemi♪ℳelody (2014.09.30) # "wanderer" feat. Hana Project (2014.10.03) # "Kaze ni Fukarete" feat. Hana Project (2014.10.04) # "Banzai Venus" feat. Hana Project (2014.10.11) # "Dancing stars on me!" feat. Hana Project (2014.11.01) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" feat. Reba, Usachii, Renna, Nova, Manon, Kuri~n, SquaDus, ikon, and Haru (2014.11.02) # "Senobi" feat. Hana Project (2014.11.16) # "Otona na no yo!" feat. Hana Project (2015.01.03) # "Sousei no Aquarion" -Millenium Mix- (Entry of Urban Chorus Battle) feat. SUG.4R (2015.02.01) # "Ai ga Tomaranai ~Turn it Into Love~" feat. Reba and Amanda (2015.02.09) # "Renai Wars" feat. Reba and ikon (2015.02.16) # "Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu" (Seven Crimes & Punishment) feat. Reba, SquaDus, Len, Renna, ikon, CHINX, Vulkain, and Ryoko (2015.02.24) # "We have a Dream" feat. Reba, 月乃, Haru , Lizz, Renna, Kappa, Miyako, Mikan, Noki, 妃苺, [すぃる, and ikon (2015.03.12) # "Sousei no Aquarion" -Acapella Ver.- (2015.03.21) # "Material World" (Entry of Urban Chorus Battle) feat. SUG.4R (2015.04.15) # "Yuugure wa Ameagari" feat. Hana Project (2015.04.20) # "Connecting" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, LemonTea, Nova, and Usachii (2015.06.15) # "Hana" (Entry of Teacup Trio Battle 2015) feat. 茶茶茶 (2015.06.20) # "Nameko no Uta" feat. Reba, Mochi, Renna, and Aoi (2015.06.29) # "Sailor Fuku Sensou" feat. Reba, ikon, Poucet, Cia, Renna, and Beibi (2015.07.22) # "Kimi no Shinwa~Aquarion Dai Ni Shou" (Entry of Teacup Trio Battle 2015) feat. 茶茶茶 (2015.07.30) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat Reba, Aruvn, Len, Renna, and ikon (2015.08.03) # "Zoetrope" (2015.08.13) # "Wagaku･Senbonzakura" (Entry of Acoustic Duet Battle) feat. Reba and Amanda (2015.08.19) # "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" feat. Hana Project (2015.09.02) # "Never Ever Give Up" (2015.09.07) # "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" (Ups and Downs) (Entry of Teacup Trio Battle 2015) feat. 茶茶茶 (2015.09.11) # "Catch Me If You Can" (Multi-Language Version) feat. Reba, Zoey, Jessie, Lain, Renna, Fuyu, and Manon (2015.09.11) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Reba, Usachii, Renna, Aruvn, Manon, LemonTea, SquaDus, ikon, and Haru (2015.10.31) # "sprinter" (Entry of Acoustic Duet Battle) feat. Reba and Amanda (2015.11.04) # "Blessing" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, LemonTea, SquaDus, and Kasuka (2015.12.18) # "Zurui yo Magnetic Today" (2015.12.25) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Reba, Renna, LemonTea, SquaDus, and Len (2015.12.31) #"Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" (Entry of Blank*Space Battle Royale) feat. SUG.4R (2016.02.12) # "Bloody Night" feat. Reba and Amanda (2016.02.22) # "Paintër" feat. Renna, ikon, MASUMI, Reba, Miyako, and Len (2016.03.19) # "Arashi no Naka no Koi Dakara" (Entry of the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) feat. 茶茶茶 (2016.03.27) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) feat. Reba and Renna (2016.04.09) # "Connect" (Entry of Blank*Space Battle Royale) feat. SUG.4R (2016.05.09) # "Iroha ni Jinseicho" feat. Reba, SquaDus, Renna, ikon, Usachii, and Froggie (2016.04.18) # "A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re!" (Entry of the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) feat. 茶茶茶 (2016.05.09) # "Best Song Ever" feat. Reba and Miyako (2016.05.14) # "Ringo Mogire Beam!" (Zan Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.05.16) # "Donut Hole" (Canadian English Parody) feat. Reba, Sayu, Sayaka, Hinoe, Renna, .Exe, Rosa, Coda, Shu, and Ryuki (2016.06.02) # "Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!" (Entry of the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) feat. 茶茶茶 (2016.06.20) # "Final Distance" feat. Reba, Akaya, Amanda, Chiro, Eunjii, Hiro, Luna, Miah, Naomi, Ran, Saint, and Sasya (2016.06.21) # "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain" (Judges and winners of the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, SquaDus, Jess, j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, and Sumashu (2016.06.21) # "Dondengaeshi" (A Complete Turnover) feat. SweetTea (2016.06.27) # "Ichido Dake no Koi Nara" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, Sam, and Erin (2016.07.12) # "Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, Coda, .exe, Antares, Hikaru, Kasuka, SquaDus, and Kluna (2016.08.02) # "Tabiji Yoiyoi Yume Hanabi" (Enchanting Dream Fireworks of a Night Journey) feat. SweetTea (2016.08.08) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYL3CZAOqbA Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou]" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) -English ver.- feat. Gino, Reba, Coda, Hinoe, Mark, Erin, Renna, Tsubame, ikon, and Ehmz (2016.08.10) # "Shoutër" feat. Renna, ikon, MASUMI, Reba, Miyako, and Len (2016.09.09) }} Gallery Trivia * She lived in Canada for two years and considers it a second home.Youtube "About" page * She has a Canadian cat MarcoTweet of Marco as well as a cat in Pittsburgh named Fooda. Tweet of Fooda * The first chorus battle group she ever worked with are still all very close friends, and regularly compete in CBs together to this day. Ask.fm answer External Links * Twitter * Soundcloud * Ask.fm * OC Reference